


My Fangs Crave your Flesh

by ThatHalGuy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Except SFPap, Fell has a Crisis, M/M, Multi, NPC Deaths, everyone's a vampire, questioning humanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHalGuy/pseuds/ThatHalGuy
Summary: After being left in the forest to die, Fell awakens in an unfamiliar bed, with an unwanted turn to his life. With no other choice, he must come to terms with the fact that he is a creature of the night, and can only survive by feeding on those he used to call his friends. Thankfully, it seems that the monster who changed him has some friends to help ease the transition.





	1. A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by eli-sin-g on Tumblr and their amazing Underfell vampire AU thing.
> 
> Also by various vampire AU things in general. I just really like vampires.

Fell groaned as his mind slowly cleared of grogginess, rubbing his eyes and trying to look around himself. Where was he? The room was unfamiliar, and the excessive decor was nothing he had seen before. He sat up, grimacing at the headache that throbbed from the base of his skull.

“Ugh…” He groaned again, “What the hell…?”

“You’re awake.” The voice wasn’t questioning, and held no real emotion. It was merely a statement, which made Fell’s head jerk up to see who was speaking. A tall man sat on an ornate chair on the other side of the room, a book in one thin hand. Fell felt his blood run cold with recognition. Lying in the dirt, his vision swimming, a tall figure approaching him from the darkness...

“You- You’re that damn vampire!” He scrambled back against the headboard, his legs getting tangled in the sheets. The man merely raised an eyebrow, unperturbed by the accusation as he shut his book and stood,

“Yes. You should be thanking me, you know. Your fellow townspeople left you to die, and I so graciously saved your life.” Fell grimaced, looking away. He had angered one too many people with his bold statements, and they had nearly killed him before leaving him to die out in the forest surrounding their town. Fell had passed out from bloodloss, yet here he was, alive and seemingly healthy, except for his headache. But if the vampire before him had saved his life…

“What did you do to me?” He demanded, narrowing his eyes. The tall figure took a few long strides to cross the room and stop beside the bed. Fell jolted as a hand abruptly snapped out and grabbed his chin, forcing his head up to meet the burning red eyes,

“Your expression tells me you have an idea already.” The creature replied, a smirk tugging his lips up, “You would be correct, too. You were bleeding out when I saw you, so I gave you some of my blood when you fell unconscious.” Fell tried to pull his head away, grimacing as his jaw was forced open and the monster’s thumb ran over his teeth. “Your little fangs are starting to come in.” Fell tried not to think of how his tone sounded almost endearing, wrenching out of his grip to glare at him.

“Bastard… I would have rather died!” Fell tugged the covers aside, moving to leave the bed on the side opposite the vampire, but a hand wrapped around his throat and yanked him down onto the mattress, pinning him there. The vampire leaned over him, eyes gleaming dangerously in the candlelight.

“That can be arranged.” He murmured, his voice low, almost a purr. Fell fought back a shiver as he stared up at the predator holding him down, biting his lip slightly. He didn’t ask to be made a vampire. He sure as hell didn’t ask to be murdered. And he certainly wasn’t going to ask for it now. The creature didn’t wait for a response, “However, since you are my thrall, I shall not kill you after you are so newly made. You are still weak and require my protection.” He finally let go, moving back and allowing Fell to sit up. Fell turned to watch the vampire warily, not trusting the creature, but he appeared to be content with his declaration.

“What do you want from me?” Fell asked after a long pause, and the vampire’s look turned smug in a way that made Fell just want to punch him.

“I have use of you. You will do as I say, and in return you will get to live. Once you are no longer useful, I will kill you.” Fell grimaced and looked away. So either way he would die. It was just a matter of postponing it. He flinched as a finger traced along his jawline, smacking the hand away and getting out of bed.

“I’m not staying in here, that’s for sure!” He only took one step before he ran face first into the vampire’s chest, stumbling back against the mattress. Wasn’t he on the other side of the bed a moment ago?

“Leaving so soon?” The creature asked, his tone was mocking, as if speaking to a child. Fell glared at him, growling in frustration.

“You can’t keep me in here forever!” He snapped, but the vampire wasn’t phased. Fell’s legs pressed against the bedframe as the tall creature stepped even closer, Fell’s skin crawling as the vampire slid his hands down Fell’s arms, almost admiring the shorter man before grabbing his wrists and shoving him down onto the bed again. Fell yelped and struggled against the iron grip, his breath catching in his throat when the vampire’s fangs grazed his neck.

“You’ll find that I can, and I will.” The creature murmured. Fell swallowed thickly as he tried to lean away from those fangs, “You are my thrall, and I’ll do as I please with you.” He continued, a possessive growl tinting his words with a dangerous edge. Fell shut his eyes, biting his lip and bracing himself for what would come next. But nothing came. The weight of the monster lifted off of him, and muffled footsteps crossed the room. Fell peeked over, watching the vampire pick up his book and turn to the door, “Get some rest. Your body is still changing, and you won’t want to be moving around while it does. I’ll be back when it’s time for dinner.” Fell watched him leave, the door’s lock clicking into place. The short man sat up and sighed, rubbing his wrists a little. He wasn’t allowed out of the room, it seemed. Dammit. The vampire really didn’t want him escaping. Fell sighed and stood, looking around the room and its elaborate paintings and furniture. The heavy curtains covering the window could have been tapestries for all he knew. He pulled one aside, looking out into the darkness to try seeing where he was. There was nothing but the dark forest stretching out below him, but he could see the dim glow of firelight where his town lay huddled in the trees. A wry smile tugged at his lips as he looked at the light. They probably thought him dead. He wondered how they’d react to seeing him now. Fell sighed and turned away from the window, going back to the bed and sitting on it. He ran his tongue over his teeth, feeling his canines more prominently now. He grimaced, curling up under the covers and glaring at the wall. There was no way he’d be able to hide the change if he managed to escape. People would know, and then they’d try to kill him again.

Fell lay there for what felt like hours, drifting in and out of sleep, pain jolting him awake a few times as his body changed against his will. His jaw ached, his chest felt tight, and his skin felt like ice. He wondered if this was what dying felt like. Whatever it was, he wanted it to stop. Fell ground his teeth, trying to make them stop aching, but it was useless. The ache felt like it was spreading to his throat now, and he squirmed with discomfort, swallowing hard. This was agonizing, and he wondered when the vampire was going to let him out. As if reading his mind, the lock clicked open, and the tall creature stepped into the room, regarding him calmly. Fell glared at him, watching him cross the room and push the covers down. The vampire glanced him over, then nodded, offering his hand,

“Come. It’s time to eat.” Fell narrowed his eyes suspiciously, sitting up and frowning. He had a feeling he wouldn’t like this. He took the vampire’s hand cautiously, yelping when he was suddenly tugged into the creature’s arms, stiffening when he lowered his head to Fell’s neck again. The tall vampire inhaled slowly, his breath coming out warm, making Fell shiver as it brushed over his skin. Did eating mean feeding off him? Would he be the vampire’s meal? “You’re almost a proper vampire now.” The words startled Fell out of his rising panic, and he looked up at the creature as he was set on his feet and released. He was looking at Fell with mild admiration again, though the look was unsettling, considering the circumstances. Fell huffed and crossed his arms, looking away.

“Whatever. If you’re done being creepy, can we get this over with?” The vampire set an arm around Fell, leading him out of the room and through the castle. It was just as elaborately decorated as the room he’d woken up in, displaying the vampire’s wealth. Outside the castle was mostly barren, overgrown with weeds and dying plants. Clearly the creature cared little for his gardens. They walked in silence away from the castle and into the trees. Fell kept grinding his teeth, agitated. His throat felt like sandpaper, and his teeth wouldn’t stop aching. Finally the vampire came to a stop, his hold on Fell making the shorter man do the same.

“Wait here.” The vampire instructed, letting go of Fell and stepping away, “Be silent.” Fell watched him, confused, but held his tongue when he heard voices. They were from town. Fell’s heart clenched tightly, turning to the vampire, who only smirked, placing a finger to his lips. Fell wanted to warn them, tell them to run, but he couldn’t get his tongue to form words. He could only watch as the glow of a lantern approached in the dark, and the vampire stood silently, waiting and listening. Fell bit his lip when they came into view, a pair of men talking quietly, weapons gripped tightly in their hands.

“We didn’t leave him this far out did we?” One asked, looking around, “Are you sure we didn’t miss his body somewhere in the brush?” Fell tensed, his eyes widening. They were looking for him? Why?

“Quit your complainin’, boy.” The other grumbled, “All we gotta do is find his body an’ make sure it stays dead.” That made Fell’s hands curl into fists, a spiteful fire burning in his core. What he would give to show them he was alive and well right now.

“What if the vampire got him? He’d certainly be dead and gone then!” The younger laughed weakly, falling silent when the older glared at him.

“It’s rude to talk about people behind their backs, you know.” Both men jumped at the new voice, and even Fell jolted when the tall vampire was suddenly standing over them. The men spun around, crying out in fear and trying to run. Fell could only watch as the vampire grabbed them both, carelessly tossing the younger behind him, allowing him to flee back the way he came. The creature stared down at the old man struggling in his grip, then scoffed, grabbing his head in one hand, and his shoulder in the other, lunging in to sink his fangs into the exposed neck, and then wrenching his head away. Fell’s silence was broken by a horrified cry as he stumbled back, unable to look away as the man's head was brutally severed from his body.

“W-what the hell?!” He cried, backing into a tree, “Y-you didn’t have to rip his head off!!” The vampire glanced over, raising an eyebrow calmly, despite his bloody appearance.

“It makes it easier for you to feed.” He answered simply, letting the body fall as he stepped toward Fell, “I can tell you’re hungry. You kept grinding your teeth, you want to sink your fangs into something.” Fell turned away from the gore, covering his mouth and nose, trying to block out the strong scent of copper permeating the air,

“No! I won’t do it!” He protested, tearing his eyes away from the corpse and how blood was still pulsing from the dying heart, spilling on the ground and staining the dirt- He shook himself, forcing the image from his head, “I refuse!” The vampire didn’t seem keen on listening to his protests, grabbing his chin and forcing his mouth open. Fell gasped when the creature’s mouth pressed against his own, only to jolt and struggle when a tongue forced its way inside. The tang of blood was still there, Fell could taste it when the monster’s tongue slid along his own. It made him feel sick, but at the same time, it intoxicated him, and he found himself seeking the flavor hungrily. The vampire pulled away, chuckling a little and nudging Fell toward the body. There wasn’t going to be much left inside at this rate. Fell’s body moved of its own accord, and he grabbed the corpse, lapping up the blood that had spilled over the skin before biting into the exposed muscle and flesh with an almost lewd noise. He felt like he was dying of thirst, and the blood filling his mouth was better than cool water, soothing his rough throat and quieting the tension in his chest. He was so  _ hungry _ . It felt like mere seconds before the body was drained, and Fell bit down harder, trying to get more.

“That’s enough.” The vampire’s voice cut through the haze filling his mind, and he let go, looking up at the tall man standing over him. “We can find more elsewhere.” Fell whined, his world still too foggy for sensible, coherent thought, so he simply stood, abandoning the body to follow the tall vampire through the trees.

The younger human hadn’t gotten far before collapsing, no doubt thinking he could get out alive with the vampire distracted, but Fell only saw his throat, smelled the blood rushing through him just under his skin, remembered the heat of it on his tongue, and god he was  _ so hungry _ . The man looked up when Fell moved toward him, and shock was clear in his expression.

“F-Fel- H-how-? Y-you’re supposed to be dead!!” The words felt distant, as if muffled by thick blankets, and Fell ignored them, just stalking closer and shoving the human against the tree he’d been leaning against when he tried to move away. He wasted no time pushing his head out of the way so his fangs could pierce the vulnerable flesh of the man’s throat, sighing contentedly as hot blood filled his mouth. He drank greedily, oblivious to the man’s dying struggles, only focused on how the smell of copper invaded his senses and turned everything hazy around him. This was bliss, for all he cared. He just wanted to keep eating until the body was completely empty. Fell dropped the corpse when he had drained it of the addictive fluid, looking up at the tall vampire when his hand settled on his head. The creature looked proud of him, petting his hair fondly.

“Don’t leave your food in the dirt. Pick it up, we’re taking the bodies back home.” His tone held only the barest hint of scolding, more pleased with him. Fell hauled the limp corpse over his shoulder and followed the creature back the way they came. The taller man picked up the headless corpse, and the head on the way, carrying them back to the castle. Fell followed silently, his head still foggy, but his body felt relaxed and content, so he couldn’t bring himself to find a reason to complain. He would rather enjoy this state. The vampire led Fell to the kitchen, and the bodies were deposited in a cellar, which was locked afterward. “Come. We should clean up and get some fresh clothes.”

Fell’s mind drifted in and out after that, vaguely aware that the vampire had helped him change and clean the blood from his hands and face, but the details were lost in the fog that blanketed his thoughts. He found himself laid in bed, his hair stroked fondly as a deep voice hummed a tune, lulling him into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Friends in Strange Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day brings new challenges. Fell must learn to cope with his reality, and his captor has decided to bring in some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me foreeeeeeever to finish. I rewrote it like three times. But it's finally done! Maybe next time we'll get backstory or something. I dunno.

He didn’t know what time it was when he woke up, the curtains over the window far too thick to allow light to permeate the fabric barrier. Fell got out of bed, rubbing his neck and yawning widely as he padded over to the curtains, pulling one side away from its counter, only to yelp and jerk away, the fabric falling back into place. The sunlight felt like fire on his skin, and his eyes stung, sensitive to the bright light. Fell moved to the side, away from the direct beam of light as he pulled the curtain back partially, squinting against the bright light to try and determine where the sun was in the sky. The sky looked ruddy red, darkness creeping over the opposite horizon. Dusk, he guessed, letting the curtain block out the light again, rubbing his eyes to try to get rid of the spots in his vision. Fell turned away from the window, looking at the door and frowning slightly. Right. He was still the vampire’s captive. He tried the knob, surprised when it opened without resistance. He wasn’t being confined to this room any more, it seemed. He moved out into the hall, looking around and trying to figure out which way to go. The castle seemed massive, and he figured if he was forced to stay here, he should learn its layout.

The halls seemed to wind around and around, until Fell was certain he was lost and going in circles. He went up flights of stairs one way, and down more elsewhere, but he still had no idea where he was or where the room he’d stayed in was. His new goal was to just find the front door and get his bearings from there, but that proved to be a trial of its own. Once he did find it, he had to stop and lean against the wall to let out a frustrated groan. Everything looked the same in this damn place. It was as if its owner didn’t care that nothing could be distinguished from anything. The same furniture, the same paintings of landscapes. There were no portraits as far as Fell could see.

“Ah, there you are.” Fell’s head snapped up to glare at the tall vampire that had appeared at the end of the entrance hall. “I would advise against going outside just yet, there’s still too much light to be comfortable.” Fell scowled, straightening up indignantly,

“No shit.” He snapped testily, “How the hell do you expect me to live here if I can’t find my way around?” The vampire chuckled and strode closer, a gloved hand tracing Fell’s jaw until he pushed it away,

“You could have asked for an escort. I would have gladly shown you where to go.” Fell growled irritably at his smug tone, but his retort was cut off as the vampire turned away, “Come. I have some new clothes for you.” Fell scowled, but followed anyway, glaring at the vampire’s back. He was given a stack of neatly folded clothes and told to change, so he made a point to leave his old clothes on the floor, just to spite the perfectly kept house. The vampire made no comment of the mess, leading him back through the halls and into an elaborate dining hall where plates were already set out and waiting. Fell looked at the food and almost laughed.

“The hell is this?” He looked up at the vampire, who raised an eyebrow at him,

“I’m indulging your mortal preferences. Unless you have decided to abandon a human diet already?” Fell barked out a laugh,

“Have you lived so long without eating anything but blood that you forgot how to make food? Or are you just that shitty at cooking? Cause you fucking burned  _ pasta _ , and that’s kinda pathetic.” The vampire didn’t look amused by the criticism, picking up the plate without taking his eyes off Fell,

“If you don’t want it, I’ll be happy to throw it out for the animals.” Fell scowled and snatched the plate back, the pasta nearly falling from the plate with the sudden inhuman speed he moved at,

“Fuck you.” He snapped, glaring at the vampire, “Just cause you suck at cooking doesn’t mean I won’t eat it.” He sat down and ate the pasta, which was barely edible with how poorly made it was, but he ate it anyway, to prove his point. The vampire seemed satisfied, and went to sit at the other end of the table to eat his own pasta in silence.

“Some friends of mine will be visiting tonight.” The vampire spoke up after they had finished eating, standing and approaching Fell, “I expect you to be on your best behavior around them.” Fell just glared at the vampire irritably. Right, like anyone the vampire knew would care how he acted. He got up, starting to walk away, only to be grabbed by the collar of his shirt, “That means you will stay by my side and not  _ mouth off _ .” The creature snarled, pulling him closer, “You are my thrall, and you will behave as such, do you understand?” Fell growled, baring his fangs unthinkingly,

“Go fuck yourself.” He snapped, only to gasp as the creature’s other hand closed around his throat, squeezing tightly. He struggled, tugging on the arm futilely. His vision swam after a few moments, and he gasped, clawing at the hand around his throat. Suddenly, the grip vanished, and Fell collapsed onto his knees, gulping in as much air as he could, and coughing as he recovered,

“You will behave yourself.” The vampire spoke firmly, “Or you will suffer.” Fell rubbed his throat, grimacing. The vampire strode away, and Fell glared at his back, getting to his feet. As much as he hated the bastard, he had no choice but to follow him.

The rest of the evening was spent in preparation, Fell being instructed where to place dishes in a parlor while the vampire brought plates of simple food, like biscuits and a tea kettle, out to a central table. Fell really doubted this asshole was actually sophisticated enough to have a damn tea party, but he wasn’t keen on being strangled again, so he kept his mouth shut. Finally, there was the sound of knocking, and the vampire went to the door after telling Fell to stay where he was. He returned with a pair, and Fell raised an eyebrow at them. The taller of the new pair was shorter than the vampire, and had an excited smile on his face. The other was a couple inches shorter than him, and looked half asleep with a lazy grin.

“Hello!” The excited one spoke upon first seeing Fell, grinning wider, “My name is Papyrus!” He offered a hand, and Fell had to force himself not to roll his eyes, shaking the hand,

“Fell.” He replied. Who the hell went by that name? The shorter one offered his hand after Papyrus moved back,

“I’m Sans.” He said, and Fell shook his hand too, “Welcome to eternity.” Fell gave a wry grin, scoffing,

“Thanks?” The short one smirked, going to join his companion on a couch.

“So this is the guy you mentioned?” Sans asked, grabbing a biscuit to nibble, “Dunno if he’s your type, Edge.” The vampire, Edge apparently, sniffed dismissively,

“What’s it to you?” Sans grinned, sitting back without continuing the conversation. Another knock came from the door, and Edge went to answer it, an overly-excited voice carrying down the hall,

“Edge!! It’s so great to see you again!!” Fell raised an eyebrow, watching a man even shorter than Sans rush into the parlor, a grin brighter than a child’s stretching his face, “Hello!!” He said, grabbing Fell’s hand for an enthusiastic handshake, “You can call me Blue! It’s nice to meet you!!” Fell tugged his hand away, crossing his arms,

“Fell.” He muttered, deciding he hated this excitable guy. Edge returned with a man about his height, or possibly taller, judging by how he slouched, his hands stuck in his pockets,

“It’s great to meet you! Payton, meet Fell!” Blue bounced over to the man’s side, and the tall man glanced over, waving,

“Hey.” Fell nodded to him, watching them settle together on another couch,

“Where are the others?” Edge asked, and Payton shrugged,

“He said he’d be a little delayed.” He replied, draping an arm across the back of the couch, “Shouldn’t be too long.” Fell wondered what the last guests would be like, watching Edge pour tea for the four already there while they had some biscuits. After a few minutes, there was a loud bang from the door, and Edge snarled, getting up to go answer it. He returned with another pair, their height difference not as drastic as Blue and Payton, but Fell had a feeling that was because the shorter wore heeled boots. The taller hunched over, looking like a whipped dog as he trailed behind the shorter, who scowled as he surveyed the room, his bright blue eyes finding Fell and narrowing,

“Who is that?” His voice was harsh, almost more so than Edge’s, and accusatory,

“He is my thrall.” Edge said firmly, going to sit down beside Fell, who leaned against the couch’s armrest a little more, “Introduce yourself.”

“My name is Fell.” He answered, almost before he realized what he was saying. The newcomer regarded him critically, then lifted his chin with a disdainful scoff,

“You may call me ‘Your Highness’.” He said haughtily, and the others groaned or rolled their eyes,

“That’s Razz.” Sans offered for the stuck-up one,

“His mongrel is Chester.” Edge added, hostility clear in his tone, and Fell now noticed the blue collar around the taller one’s neck. He glanced away from it quickly, not wanting to ask questions he didn’t want answers to. Razz claimed an armchair, snapping his fingers,

“Sit.” He commanded, and Chester moved to settle in front of the chair, not batting an eye when Razz propped his feet up on his shoulders. Edge brought Razz a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits, but the shorter one ignored the biscuits, setting them on one of the plush arms of his chair. Fell would have questioned why, until Chester lifted his head, turning slightly to look at Razz, who nodded silently. Chester took the plate of biscuits, eating quietly. Fell decided he  _ really _ didn’t want to know.

“Now that everyone’s here,” Papyrus began, sitting up a little straighter, “I suppose we can properly welcome Fell!” Fell raised an eyebrow, staring at the man,

“To what?” He asked, and Papyrus grinned wider, sharp fangs gleaming,

“To being a vampire, of course!” Of course. Who else would a vampire socialize with? Fell glanced at the others, narrowing his eyes a little. If they were all vampires, then they would probably hunt together… His town would be massacred. Part of him wanted to protect them, but at the same time, they had tried to murder him. The feelings were conflicting, and he couldn’t choose a good reason one way or another.

“He smells too fresh.” Razz said, pulling Fell from his thoughts, “I doubt he’s given up his humanity.” Razz’s piercing blue gaze locked onto Edge, eying him critically, “Did you really invite us here right after you changed him? You’re so impatient.” Edge scowled, bristling a little,

“I wouldn’t have invited  _ you _ at all, if I had it my way.” He snarled, his lip curling to bare his fangs slightly. Razz just scoffed, unfazed by the display,

“Believe me, I wouldn’t have bothered to come if you hadn’t. However,” His gaze shifted to Chester, who was just staring at the floor, “my pet needs to be properly  _ socialized _ .” He lifted one foot, grinding his heel into Chester’s shoulder. The tall man closed his eyes, grunting a little, but made no move to get away from Razz. Fell swore he leaned into the heel digging into his back, but perhaps he imagined it. “If I want him to behave, he must learn how to act around others.” Finally Razz let up the punishment, going back to lounging as if the chair were his throne, “Perhaps you could learn a few things from a  _ proper _ Vampire Lord.” Edge snarled louder and he got to his feet abruptly, fully baring his fangs,

“Do not insult me in my own home!” He shouted, but Razz didn’t even blink, his expression one of boredom as he rest his chin on his hand, 

“Posture all you like, Edgeworth,” The name made the angry creature snarl again, “we both know you can’t lay a finger on me.” The corner of his mouth curved up slightly, “But please, entertain me with your childish tantrum.” Edge’s restraint snapped, and he lunged for the arrogant vampire, only for an arm to shoot up and grab his throat, slamming him onto the floor. Fell jolted at the sound, gaping at Chester, who had Edge pinned, baring jagged teeth unlike the vampire’s. More inhuman, he thought. His eyes were a bright yellow, where Fell had sworn they were a dull amber-brown before. He had moved away from the chair, crouched over Edge to keep him down as Razz watched, crossing his legs like a haughty prince without his living footrest,

“Shall I kill him, m’Lord?” Chester’s voice was rough, the growl mixed with his words.

“Not yet. I still have use of him.” Razz replied calmly, smirking, “Just hold him down so he remembers his place.”

“He is your equal, Razz.” Payton spoke up, putting sugar into a new cup of tea, “Despite your egos constantly at war, we are all the same strength.” Razz regarded the other tall one, who glanced up calmly, “Really, we do this every time, and neither of you changes. Can we just agree that you two don’t see eye to eye and move along?” Razz sniffed dismissively, but snapped his fingers, Chester letting go of Edge and moving back to the chair, leaning against Razz’s leg. Edge got up, glaring at the pair before returning to his seat.

“Anyway…” Sans stretched out the word, pushing himself upright, “Since he’s so new, why don’t we just help him adjust?”

“That’s a great idea!!” Papyrus sat forward, eyes wide with excitement, “We can give him advice we learned, stuff we wanted to know when we changed!” The others made sounds of agreement, but Razz interrupted again,

“If all you’re going to do is talk, then I’ll pass.” He stood, Chester shifting out of his way, “I have to feed my pet.” Papyrus looked disappointed, his shoulders slumping,

“But you came all this way…” Fell couldn’t help scoffing quietly at how pathetic he sounded, muttering to himself

“I didn’t want to be here, either…” He grimaced when Edge sharply smacked him upside the head,

“Silence.” He ordered, and Fell bared his fangs at the aggressive vampire,

“No! I’m not just gonna roll over and let you walk all over me!” He snapped, getting to his feet, “I didn’t ask for this bullshit!” Edge snarled, getting up as well to tower over Fell, his red eyes burning into the shorter one,

“Why you-”

“That’s  _ enough _ .” Fell was surprised to hear Blue interrupt, the shortest in the room still seated, but all sign of childlike demeanor gone from his face, “If you two are just going to fight, then put that energy to better use. Let’s get some food before we squabble any more.” Fell hated to admit that the implication of feeding sounded appealing. He didn’t want to kill anyone again, but it seemed that everyone was getting up to make their way toward the door. Edge brushed past Fell roughly, stalking toward the door without another word, Sans and Papyrus following together. Razz snapped his fingers, and Chester stood to follow at his heels. Fell sighed, and began to follow them too. He paused when he saw Payton wrap his arms around Blue, touching their foreheads together and whispering to him. Whatever they were talking about relaxed Blue, and the smile returned to his face, hugging Payton before bouncing up to join the others.

Fell watched the pairs as they walked through the forest together. Sans and Papyrus talked together, occasionally shoving each other like close friends or siblings, while Blue and Payton walked side by side, Payton occasionally brushing his hand over Blue’s hair or shoulders in brief displays of affection. Razz paid little attention to Chester, striding along confidently, the taller one easily matching his pace a step behind him. Edge was making a point to ignore Fell, and he was pointedly staying a fair distance from the tall monster. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath of the cool night air. It was nice and crisp tonight, but there was a tinge of sourness that he had never smelled before. What was that? Sans stopped suddenly, sniffing the air and turning to the others,

“We’re getting close. Who do we want to send in first?” Edge’s red eyes glowed in the dark when they turned to Fell, glaring at him,

“Might as well show him how stupid he is for trying to cling to humanity.” He growled, and Sans glanced over as well, frowning slightly,

“Kid doesn’t know what he’s doing yet. Blue?” The shortest looked up, then smiled brightly, a sky-blue light in his eyes,

“I could show Fell the basics!” He offered, Payton chuckling and squeezing his shoulder,

“Maybe I should stay with you two. Keep him out of trouble, yeah?” Blue grinned gleefully, nodding. Fell sighed and moved to follow them as they started closer to the sour smell. Was that what humans smelled like? It was getting so thick and overbearing… Blue and Payton didn’t seem to mind or notice, just walking quietly as the light of the town drew closer. Fell gnawed on his fingernail nervously, unsure what would happen when they got there.

Blue and Payton flanked him as they walked into the clearing where the town was, those who were out this late slowing to stare at the trio, their mouths falling open. Someone turned and bolted, beginning to shout,

“He’s alive!! Felton is alive!!” Fell grimaced as the news spread, clenching his fists a bit. This wouldn’t be good. More people emerged, crowding around to see for themselves, whispering amongst each other before someone spoke up,

“How did you survive?!” Fell shrugged, Blue smiling dazzlingly,

“Hello! It’s nice to meet you all! So, you know our new friend? That’s wonderful!” Fell glanced at the short one. What was he talking about?

“It can’t be him!” Someone else said, “No one could have survived that, they must be demons!” The murmurs grew angry, and someone picked up a rock, hurling it. Payton grunted a little when it struck his shoulder, frowning a little,

“...Bad idea.” He muttered, his eyes starting to glow orange, but Blue stepped forward, his grin frozen eerily on his face. Fell cringed away from the crazed gleam in his blue eyes, locked on the one who had thrown the rock. He suddenly charged forward, tackling the man, who shrieked as Blue went for his throat. Panic spread through the crowd, and they scattered, Payton taking off to chase after another. The scent of blood hit Fell, and he was painfully aware of how  _ hungry _ he was, his eyes locking on one as time seemed to slow. She was stumbling as she tried to run, and Fell felt himself walk only a few steps before he was right beside her, grabbing her hair to yank her head back and sink his fangs into her neck.

There was a flurry of movement around him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The soothing heat of blood flowing over his tongue was all he could think about, gulping the coppery fluid down. Once her body was drained, he pulled back, a little breathless. His eyes searched the area, hungry for more. There was only a couple limp bodies, Payton getting up from one, Blue already striding further into town, licking a stain of red from his lips. Fell got up, following the heady scent of fear that pulled him toward more humans trying desperately to bar themselves in buildings. He caught a flash of movement and turned, seeing Sans pin someone against a wall and lunging for their neck. Fell turned to look the other way, seeing a man banging on a door, pleading to be let in. Fell licked his lips, quickly moving over to him. It was easy enough to grab his throat, his sharp nails biting into the vulnerable flesh before he pulled him back, closing his mouth over the new wounds and letting the blood fill his mouth. He felt sated once the corpse fell to the ground, licking the blood from his fingers and looking around. He could hear people sobbing or talking frantically, as well as a few dying gurgles. Curious, Fell followed the noise and saw Razz with his fangs deep in a man’s neck. Chester was crouched nearby, yellow eyes watching intently as the shorter one fed. His jagged teeth seemed to barely fit in his mouth, and he looked half a second from tackling Razz, but he only shifted in place impatiently. Razz’s eyes opened, focusing on Fell, who stiffened a bit. His eyes weren’t blue now, more purple, as if red had bled into his cobalt irises. Fell decided he shouldn’t stick around and moved on.

He shuddered when he heard the sickening sound of bones cracking behind him, forcing himself not to try and imagine what that noise was. He stopped when Papyrus approached him, smiling a little,

“Doing alright, Fell?” He asked, and Fell shrugged,

“I guess? I can’t really think straight…” Papyrus chuckled a little, patting his shoulder,

“Try not to think about it too much. It’s not good for you.” He suggested. Fell noticed his eyes were a vibrant orange, whereas Payton’s had seemed a lighter hue, almost tangerine. Fell decided not to ask, just looked around. Things seemed to have gone quiet, and the others were emerging from the shadows. Blue was worrying over Payton, reaching up to feel the taller one’s shoulder. Sans wandered up to Papyrus’s side, stifling a yawn and leaning against the other. Edge strode up to them, his expression almost calm, and Fell found himself almost admiring the elegant lines of his face before quickly tearing his eyes away. He looked around again, but saw no sign of Razz or Chester.

“Where’s-”

“They’ll catch up later.” Sans explained easily, a sleepy grin on his face, “Don’t worry about it.” Fell let the conversation die there, following the group back through the forest. He heard the sound of a wolf howling behind them, and turned back. He’d never heard wolves in the forest before. The others took no notice, so Fell was forced to continue following them. Once back at Edge’s castle, Sans unapologetically flopped into an armchair, curling up to fall asleep. Papyrus settled near him, getting comfortable as well. Blue and Payton took up a couch, and Fell sat on another. Edge was leaning against the table when Razz finally walked back into the parlor, idly licking blood from his fingers. Fell sat up a little when a massive canine sauntered in behind Razz.

Was that the wolf he heard? Where was- He spotted a blue collar around the wolf’s neck, and the yellow gleam of its eyes as it settled at Razz’s feet, and it started clicking into place. Chester was a wolf? That explained why his teeth weren’t the same as the vampires, and he supposed that why he was treated like a dog.

“You’re late.” Edge grumbled, but Razz ignored him, offering his still-bloody hand to the wolf. It leaned up, lapping at his fingers, nuzzling into his palm when it was clean.

“Good boy.” He murmured, and the wolf set its head in Razz’s lap, closing its eyes as he absently stroked its fur. Fell tore his eyes away, feeling he was watching something personal between them.

“I believe I specifically told you, I don’t want that mongrel looking like that in my house.” Edge growled, and Razz looked up at him, his expression blank,

“I don’t believe I agreed to that. So deal with it.” Edge bared his fangs, but the wolf curled its lips back, baring its sharp teeth with a growl. Fell could sense the challenge, and curled up on the couch, waiting for the fight to break out. Edge glared at the wolf for a long moment before turning on his heel and storming out of the room. There was a long moment of silence before Blue spoke up,

“He’s just grumpy.” He gave Fell an apologetic smile, “Once you get to know him, you’ll see he’s not so bad.” Fell scoffed, crossing his arms,

“Seems like an asshole to me.” Payton snickered a little, shifting to lean against Blue,

“We’ve all got our… Quirks. His is just being an asshole to everyone.” He yawned, and Blue adjusted himself to lay Payton’s head in his lap,

“Let’s all get some sleep. We can talk tomorrow.” Payton hummed in agreement, Papyrus picking up Sans to move him onto a couch to curl around him, while Razz scoffed a little,

“Chester,” He snapped his fingers, and the wolf’s ears pricked up, lifting his head, “Find a room suitable for me.” The wolf gave a small huff, then turned, going out of the room. Fell hesitated, then got up. Might as well see if he could locate his own room. He caught up with Chester in the hall, the wolf pausing by the stairs and looking at him.

“Don’t mind me, I’m just going to my own room.” Fell started up the stairs, surprised when Chester followed him, sniffing around. He paused by one door halfway down the hall, sitting beside it. Fell stared at him, then the door, “Is… That mine?” The wolf’s head bobbed in a nod, and Fell gave him a sheepish grin, “Thanks… It’s hard to find my way around.” Chester huffed, wagging his tail a little. He seemed amused by the confession, lifting a paw to act like he was swiping at the door. “Uh… A mark?” He nodded. “...Not a bad idea.” Fell examined the door for a moment, then scratched a small F over the handle, something small to help him find it. Chester bumped his head into Fell’s side, getting up to sniff around some more. Fell went inside his room, shedding his clothes and collapsing on the bed. He felt sluggish now that the excitement had died down. Sleep sounded like a great idea.


End file.
